


Sleeping Pills

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Anxiety, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Psychological Torture, Torture, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was like poison in Colress's veins and like serpent's fangs against his tongue. They despised each other, or they should have. They should have ripped each other apart.They didn't.And when Colress tries to make his first move to escape not just the relationship he's in with one of Ghetsis's closest followers, but to leave Team Plasma entirely, he is unaware that Ghetsis has his eye on him...And unaware of the plans Plasma's leader has in store when Colress so much as tries to step away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, huge warning. **If you're easily disturbed, please leave.** Doubly so if you're under eighteen. If you're not 18+, I won't interact with you regarding this fanfic, period.
> 
> While the noncon elements are pretty mild (there won't ever be any explicit rape, but there'll definitely be some suggestive and VERY invasive touching + words), the torture elements are decidedly not. There's going to be some pretty horrific scenes of physical and psychological torture in this thing, and if you can't handle that...Seriously. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Colress had filled his cupped palm with sleeping pills. He would only be taking one, not daring to risk himself by taking more even if, despite him being a man of science who knew far better, the prospect of a potential magic bullet was enticing, and he had known that from the moment he poured nearly half the bottle out. Like pebbles against the bottom of a stream, the round, white tablets had lined his hand. He sat in bed - A single bed in a single room, a luxury on the frigate compared to how the grunts were packed into their bunks like canned Wishiwashi - and stared, hoping that the irregular pattern would calm his mind enough for him to think straight again.

Specifically, to think about said mind, as well as what had necessitated the medication in the first place.

He’d been taking them since before Ghetsis had taken him in, that much was true. Insomnia had taken hold of Colress enough times, far too many times, that he had had no choice in the matter. Perhaps it was the stress. Perhaps it was his line of work and the late nights he had been forced to endure. One’s sleep schedule was easy to disrupt, he knew that much. Humans could be as delicate as they were adaptable; one could live through the greatest battle of their life, sustaining injuries greater than most would see in their lives, only to take their own life not long after.

Shaking his head, Colress finally found himself coming down from his trance. He returned all but one pill to the bottle, laying back in his rock-hard bed. He had been told when he joined Plasma that his living quarters for his time with the team would be modest, to say the least. Compared to the rest of the frigate, however, his quarters were downright luxurious. Dark metal paneling lined the walls, much like several other parts of the frigate, and it seemed to freeze when night fell. Even beneath his gloves, Colress could feel the bone-chilling cold any time he touched the walls. Off to one side of the room, his bed, with just enough room for him to lay comfortably. At either end, two doors, one to an equally modest bathroom and the other to the outside, close to the helm.

It’d been ingenious, leaving such space beneath the stairs leading up to the helm. Even with the constant roar of machinery below him burned into his ears, Colress was more than thankful for the room he had been given. He had kept it spotless, save for the small desk he’d been provided with that sat opposite his bed. On the desk, its thick steel surface showing barely any wear, papers were scattered to the point that the polished surface was barely visible.

Colress stood up to place the bottle of pills back on his desk. As he did so, he swallowed the one in his hand without any hesitation, feeling the bitter burn of a dry swallowed tablet in the back of his throat as he returned to his bed.

Such was the monotonous evening routine of Dr. Farran Colress.

Pulling thin blankets over his still-clothed body, Colress thought back to the day before. It had been uneventful, to say the least. Uneventful save for one thing, anyway. After yet another day of overseeing Plasma, Colress had stumbled upon the group’s true leader, and finally he had had a chance to speak with Ghetsis again.

_ “Tomorrow morning, four-thirty. We head to the Giant Chasm then.” _

That was all Colress had needed to hear. It said everything. Plasma had observed the chasm from a distance for long enough, it seemed. Colress had mused on his orders plenty that night. It was why he’d found himself medicating once again, hoping he’d be able to finally rest through the night.

He could see no shame, anyway, in relying on such things to fulfill such basic needs. Once again, he was a man of science. No mental barrier would stand ahead of him if he was to succeed. The source of a Pok émon’s power, and the true apex of their potential...He would find his answers, and to do so, he had to be at peak condition, even if “peak condition” meant sleeping by five-fifteen.

Sleep, however, had been brief and dreamless for him. One moment, the world had gone dark. The next, Colress had been torn back to the waking world by the ringing of an alarm, set on his Xtransciever the night before. Groaning, Colress rose from his bed, his mind still in a haze as he stood up to face the world at three in the morning, a world on a ship that lay still in the ocean far off the coast of Humilau City. A single look outside would show nothing but dark, misty skies, and an inky blue abyss of an ocean surrounding him.

Depressing, Colress wanted to call it.

The sharp ringing of his Xtransciever’s alarm  _ hurt. _ That was what motivated Colress to stand and grab the device in the first place, securing it on his arm beneath his long sleeve.

After taking off a glove, Colress pressed his exposed hand to a panel beside the door, causing it to slide open. As he stepped out, readjusting the glove, the door snapped shut in an instant, leaving him to take in the sight of the room before him.

There were a few grunts, ones used to seeing Colress come out looking as messy as he did, though these grunts were merely there as to ensure that, if things went awry, Plasma had its escape plan readied.

Just as Colress had expected, fog had blanketed the area, one of the downsides of working through Unova’s winter.

The thing that caught Colress’s attention, however, was the presence of three silhouettes in the darkened room. Standing tall, their figures managing to be slender yet imposing, the Shadow Triad beckoned Colress forward with glances alone. Three pairs of eyes that Colress could only describe as being as shadowy and mysterious as the triad themselves, but none so much as those of the one in the center. They never changed positions when they stood as a group of three, Colress had always observed, and the one in the center always seemed to look at Colress with the same inky black eyes, deep enough to hide any semblance of emotion.

He had been obsevering Colress, every time, on orders from Ghetsis, Colress imagined.

“Come,” the center figure commanded, “Lord Ghetsis wishes to have a word with you.”

Immediately, after he’d woken up. Not a chance to get anything close to a proper meal in him. Not even a chance to take the medication he needed to ensure the day didn’t end in his mind shorting out, as it had done plenty of times before. Just him being led through the single warp panel in the room, taken through pale steel hallways and the blue glow of the massive mess of wires and glass tubes that had been prepared for the moment the chasm’s beast was under Ghetsis’s control.

However, the group stopped where the hallway forked, simply staring down the warp panel that led to Ghetsis’s room. Instead of them heading in, Ghetsis himself walked out, cane in hand to support his bad leg (Colress knew that he’d taken a few too many hits against the trainer that had felled Plasma the first time, enough to necessitate it) and black cloak completely covering one of his arms. He walked out smiling, looking at Colress as if this was simply a friendly meeting between them, in spite of the fact that hiss servants had surrounded Colress and controlled the scientist’s every move. When Ghetsis joined the group, leading them forward, Colress already knew of their path.

The mess hall.

Of course Ghetsis would use such a trick. No matter how calm he tried to appear, Colress had his eyes on his boss like a wild Unfezant. Ghetsis, however, looked back, keeping the same smile, his oddly  _ serene _ smile, on his face as he spoke.

“Good morning, Colress,” Ghetsis said, “I must apologize for how sudden this is. The Shadow Triad are only here because they must be. They’re here simply for our protection during our meeting.”

“Protection?” Colress replied, looking between the three figures around him, “I won’t question your judgement, then. I know today is planned to be...Busy.”

The tapping of Ghetsis’s cane echoed through nearly empty hallways; Plasma hardly had any staff that was active by night, and the few that were active at the time were working on maintanance more than anything else. It seemed like an eternity before the group finally arrived at a doorway, tucked far from any grunts’ rooms and, for once, without a line of grunts snaking out of it. It was early enough that there wouldn’t be, and for that, at the very least, Colress was thankful.

However, the moment the door opened and Ghetsis walked in, a few grunts shuffled out, mumbling awkward greetings to Colress (some even flashing him considerably worried looks) as they left.

Then, at once, the group was alone.

At a metal table in the center, Ghetsis sat down, gesturing for Colress to do the same across from him. In no position to argue, Colress obliged, taking in the rather plain atmosphere of the mess hall’s pale tile and walls. Ghetsis nodded to the Shadow Triad, who instantly vanished, leaving him and Colress alone.

“They’ll be back with breakfast momentarily. Rations have been running low, however,” Ghetsis sighed, “Those grunts that left...They’re well aware of this.”

_ Well aware indeed, _ Colress thought,  _ Just how much of our rations have gone to you and your closest servants? _

Ghetsis let out a sharp breath, looking Colress directly in the eye.

“We will only eat what is necessary.” “Do not mistake this for mercy. I’m sure you know just as well as I do that an army marches on its stomach.”

“...I must agree with you.” Rare words from someone such as Colress, at least when regarding Ghetsis. He hated it, personally; the two shared one view, at least, on how to handle Plasma’s foot soldiers, how to treat them with, if nothing else, the basic decency that was expected of a leader. If nothing else, Ghetsis knew how to keep his army from rising up all at once.

He was despicable, that much was true, but he was calculating as calculating got.

The triad flickered into the room once more, two of them placing a small metal tray in front of Ghetsis and Colress.

The third (the center one, Colress noted, always observing every little thing), however, simply stared on at the scene in front of him. While the other two flickered out, the third remained, with Ghetsis looking to him and nodding before returning his gaze to Colress.

Colress awkwardly looked down at his own tray, trying to avert his eyes from his boss for a few moments, and realized immediately that Ghetsis had  _ meant it _ when he said they’d both only be eating what was necessary. There were a few slices of meat, not even half an inch thick, to one side, and to the other side, a slice of bread and a small package of peanut butter. It was downright  _ sad, _ even with the few metal utensils provided beside it.

Colress had proven to be the type to eat exceptionally slowly, in the end. Perhaps it was simply nerves getting to him, or perhaps it was the way Ghetsis stole glances, as if to ensure his strongest was making full use of what he could get.

To be fair, it  _ did _ cause Colress to eat a little quicker.

Not a word was exchanged throughout the meal. Seconds turned to individual eternities, lifetimes contained in moments flashing by Colress as he tried to think about something  _ else. _ Something like the day’s coming events. Kyurem. He’d be facing  _ Kyurem. _ Running on so little and facing something so great...Then again, Colress wondered if he’d be able to swallow any more than the miniscule meal he’d been given were more food in front of him.

His fist clenched. Ghetsis’s hand moved from beneath his cloak, and the Shadow Triad member responded by vanishing.  _ A cue. _ A cue Colress had never seen Ghetsis give. He’d observed several before, but this one was  _ different. _ He hadn’t even been able to pick up on  _ how _ Ghetsis’s hand had moved. He had simply seen it move, but it had moved so quickly...A far cry from how the man’s damaged hand usually moved.

Then, the member of the triad re-emerged, a bottle of pills in his hand. Immediately, Colress recognized it.

_ His own medication. _

“Sir…” Colress began, “That would be mine. How did you find it?”

“I do apologize,” Ghetsis replied, the corners of his mouth turned up just slightly, “He knows simply in the event of an emergency. You are a valuable asset, Farran. Your health is of utmost concern to us.”

_ Farran. _ Hearing his first name spoken by Ghetsis, of all people, was  _ unnerving, _ to put it mildly. The member of the Shadow Triad held the bottle out to Colress, who accepted it slowly.

_ You are a valuable asset, Farran. _

As Colress dry-swallowed two pills without a hint of hesitation, hoping the capsules wouldn’t burn a hole in his throat until he had the opportunity to wash them down, he mused on just  _ how _ honest these words were. Ghetsis was a liar, of course, and cruel as cruel got. He was downright deplorable, yet somehow he still realized how devastating the impact on Plasma would be if Colress’s mental health took a turn for the worse.

Ghetsis motioned for Colress to stand, and the two other members of the Shadow Triad appeared once again.

“I will give you a moment of rest.” Ghetsis stood slowly, motioning for the triad to take Colress away. “Prepare yourself, Colress. By tonight, Team Plasma will have its ultimate weapon well on its way to completion.”

Colress was in no position to disobey. He was led out of the mess hall at a steady pace and soon returned to his chambers, after which the Shadow Triad parted with him wordlessly. As always, the three were complete enigmas, enigmas who lacked even names to their faces...Did Ghetsis even know their names?

That hardly mattered. Colress’s mind turned to his research on Kyurem. The Boundary Pokémon, a great dragon of ice...Such a beast would bring about destruction unlike anything Unova had seen.

Even with that in mind, Colress couldn’t tell if he regretted who he had pledged his loyalty to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit underwhelming compared to last, but i hope it's enjoyable nonetheless. working on this is really getting me back into the mood for writing fic, so i'm just glad to be releasing chapters at all.

Ghetsis hadn’t intended for Colress to get so involved in the fight. Looming over the group of Ghetsis, Colress, and a handful of grunts was the legendary Pokémon that ruled over the frigid Giant Chasm. It let out an airy roar, its icy body glittering as it prepared another attack. A ring of dead trees surrounded the legendary creature’s domain, and there were barely any places to hide, yet Colress had been able to remain on the sidelines, buried beneath shrubs and thick grass.

That was how he was supposed to stay until it came time to capture Kyurem.

When Kyurem slashed at the Pokémon in front of it, the Hydreigon Ghetsis always had on hand, the Hydreigon rolled out of the way, and Kyurem’s claws met the trunk of a thick tree, which snapped upon impact.

Instantly, the Hydreigon rose up. Its center mouth glowed brightly before it unleashed a bright blast of energy downwards, which struck Kyurem right on its jaw. As Hydreigon descended, becoming a blur in the eyes of most, spears of ice began to form around Kyurem.

The grunts began to scatter.

Colress remained in hiding nearby, hand on his Metang’s Poké Ball.

Ghetsis stood in front of the dragon.

Kyurem’s attack scattered in what seemed like every possible direction. One grunt, an unfortunate soul who had tripped on a snarled patch of roots, let out a shriek in pain as an icicle lodged itself in her thigh. Hydreigon let out a scream as well, with most of Kyurem’s attack having been directed towards it. Ice pierced its body and shattered, turning to powder and sparkling in the light as Hydreigon collapsed to the ground, down but not entirely out.

Colress could stand by no longer. His finger met the button on his Metang’s ball, and the Steel-type was quietly released. Kyurem’s leg...Kyurem’s exposed leg seemed like a good weak point. Colress didn’t even need to say a word for Metang to know what to do and where to hit. Without the massive dragon even noticing, Metang charged forward and struck with thick, glowing claws. Kyurem let out what could only be described as a pained wail, even if its jaws couldn’t move an inch beneath the ice that had frozen them shut. Kyurem turned to Metang, far quicker than Colress thought it would, but it didn’t seem interested in the Metang.

It was far too interested in the trainer it saw hiding in the forest’s underbrush. A hiss escaped it as it began to lumber forward, swinging its neck to knock away Metang with its massive head. Colress could hear it  _ breathing, _ yet he remained still. Something didn’t feel  _ right. _

Kyurem didn’t seem like it even wanted to fight him. More than anything, the dragon seemed  _ curious. _

Another blast of light hit Kyurem from behind, and it collapsed to the ground with a final, lengthy exhale.

It was sudden, far too sudden for Colress’s liking. His Metang returned to his side and let out a soft, buzzing cry, as if trying to ask its trainer if he was okay after the legendary Pokémon had approached him like it had.

There was still the frantic chatter of grunts nearby, grunts who had come back to ensure their fellow grunt made it out with her life after what Kyurem had done to her.

Aside from that, however, there was only wind, footsteps, and the sound of Colress’s shaky breaths.

Ghetsis circled the collapsed dragon, Hydreigon following closely behind him.

“So this,” Ghetsis mused, “Is the great Kyurem. Colress. If you would come out and assist with the capture…”

Of course.

He had contributed greatly to building what would function as Kyurem’s cage.

He was the only one who could capture Kyurem, in that sense.

Colress rose from knotted branches, roots, and grass, brushing the earth away from his clothes.

“As you wish. I will lead in transporting Kyurem to the frigate.”

* * *

The cold hallway was illuminated by the light beneath a gigantic glass tube. Several inches thick and stretching up to the ceiling, it was truly the perfect vessel to carry the great Kyurem in it. A chill seemed to run across the entirety of the frigate now that the dragon had been stored in it, and nowhere was that more apparent than right in front of the creature. Once, the hallway, while not warm, had been at least somewhat tolerable.

At the present point in time, Colress could barely stand near it, and he could tell that Ghetsis was quickly falling victim to the colder air.

“Weeks,” Ghetsis mused, “It will take weeks before Kyurem is at its full strength again.”

“Are you sure we have that much time?” Colress inquired cautiously, “If Plasma’s actions are discovered in that time -”

_ “Plasma’s actions will not be discovered!” _ Ghetsis snarled suddenly, before quickly regaining his composure, “I must take my leave. You are free to do as you wish, Colress.”

Ghetsis began to walk down the hallway, and as always, the Shadow Triad appeared to follow him. For a brief moment, the group stopped, and Colress could tell they were discussing something. Soon, as two members of the triad walked away with Ghetsis, one of them began to walk towards Colress.

His steps were quick, and his stride long. The triad moved at an impressive clip when they didn’t have to match Ghetsis’s slow pace, and it was abundantly clear by how quickly this member approached Colress. Soon, he stood beside Plasma’s scientist, gazing upwards at Kyurem. Even with his mouth covered by his mask, the shadow’s eyes said everything: He was in  _ awe. _

Folding his hands behind his back, the shadow turned to Colress.

“...You seem troubled.”

A sentence Colress could have never imagined coming out of one of  _ them. _ Turning towards the shadow, Colress shook his head.

“Indeed…” he sighed, “With how much power Kyurem holds, it’s only natural.”

“You came here for your research,” the shadow replied, “Master Ghetsis won’t be pleased if one of his subordinates starts to have second thoughts, but you...He’d be especially displeased if it was you.”

He wasn’t even trying to hide his threat. How downright  _ bold, _ Colress mused. He  _ was _ on Ghetsis’s territory, however. He was no longer truly in control of his own fate, was he? Not so long as Plasma had him.

“...I understand.” It took all the effort Colress could work up to not speak through gritted teeth. “Is that all you came to say?”

The shadow turned to walk away.

“I have...Concerns.” Suddenly, his voice sounded... _ Different. _ There was no longer a soft, hissing quality to it; rather, he spoke with a clear, almost  _ resigned  _ tone. “Master Ghetsis...His health is failing him. It has been ever since that trainer, Hilda, struck his leg. Your arrival has given us all hope for the future of Plasma’s ambitions.”

Colress’s eyes narrowed.

“As you said, I’m here for my research,” he said, a hint of bitterness in his voice, “If Ghetsis is the only one who can provide, then I will place my loyalties with him.”

A chuckle resonated through the empty hall.

“...You are a fascinating one, Farran. I wish to know more...And if this is the case, you should know my name.”

The names of the Shadow Triad. One of the most enigmatic things on the frigate. Even Ghetsis never referred to them by any individual names; they were simply the Shadow Triad, and that always seemed fine by them, but this one...This one clearly thought Colress needed to know.

“My name is Shepard. Take care to remember it.”

As quickly as the encounter had began, it was over. Shepard flickered away, and Colress was left alone in the hall, with nothing but the chill against his back and the yellow glare of the legendary Kyurem to accompany him.


	3. Chapter 3

“...And you plan to keep an eye on this one?”

“Indeed. From how you describe him, he may prove an obstacle to Plasma’s ambitions.”

Colress let out a breath. Of course status reports were necessary, and the Shadow Triad...They’d know if he was omitting anything. They always seemed to know.  _ Report, Farran. Is that all, Farran? Tell us everything. _ Arceus, he’d heard his first name  _ enough. _

Enough, save for the times Shepard spoke his name. It wasn’t any sort of attachment, more a curiosity than anything. Shepard had bothered to give Colress his name. Did it hint at any sort of fondness on Shepard’s end? No, it couldn’t possibly. The Shadow Triad had been there to keep an eye on Colress, nothing more, and Shepard’s interest in him…

It was simply a curiosity.

It was absolutely  _ terrifying, _ considering Shepard’s deep loyalty to Ghetsis.

“This is personal, is it not?” Shepard’s question broke the silence like a hammer hitting glass. “You believe you have a sort of personal responsibility with this Nate. He is important to you...Or at the very least, your research. Is my assumption correct?”

“...Is there an issue with this?” Colress’s firm expression said that he wouldn’t go down without a long, hard fight when it came to further interactions with this trainer. Nate clearly had a power to him that nobody in Plasma shared. “Nate is valuable to my research. Ghetsis has stated that he would provide me with the resources necessary to further said research. I will keep my eye on him.”

Shepard gave a slow nod.

“...You will report anything of note,” Shepard added quietly, “If you don’t, Master Ghetsis will never allow this to continue.”

It seemed to be more a gesture of sympathy than anything else. A warning, but a far more gentle one than usual, as if he was simply trying to protect Colress from the potential wrath of their superior.  _ Everyone _ in Plasma knew Ghetsis as a destructive, unpredictable individual. Dissent was never a welcome sight in the team, nor did it ever seem like a viable option for anyone looking to leave.

Colress had been aware for a while of the unfortunate truth: He was caged, and he was at Team Plasma’s mercy.

“Of course.” Colress’s words came out as a light, breathy whisper. “Thank you, Shepard. I’m in your debt.”

Shepard, however, simply shook his head.

“You owe me nothing,” Shepard quietly argued, “You staying is enough. As I said when we last spoke, you are a fascinating individual...And I wish to know more.”

Shepard turned away, letting out a quiet laugh.

“...Perhaps we should take this conversation to the ship’s deck. The stars are lovely tonight.”

* * *

 

“...And you aren’t even trying to hide this. I thought one such as yourself would be better at keeping your emotions in check.”

Amusement rang in Colress’s tone. Shepard had been right, the stars  _ were _ lovely. The gentle rolling of the ocean outside the frigate, for once, sounded refreshing instead of dull and monotonous. The salty tang of the ocean seemed like enough to clear out anyone’s system; Colress had felt immediately renewed when he stepped out.

There he stood, on the deck of the Plasma Frigate, taking in the view and the atmosphere around him.

There, beside him, was that odd member of the Shadow Triad who had felt like he could trust Colress with his name.

There, Colress had finally learned the why of it all.

“Indeed. Lord Ghetsis asked me to observe,” Shepard whispered, “I had no intention of becoming attached, yet you...You are fascinating, even tantalizing. We may stand on far different sides when it comes to Plasma, but you...Nobody has captured my attention like you have.”

Shepard was meant as his handler. That had been the truth from the start. The Shadow Triad was there to watch over Colress and handle any sort of dissent from him, yet here was one of them admitting  _ interest. _ Not only that, but Colress swore he saw -

_ He did. _ Shepard was lifting his hand, slowly, as if to make a further move.  _ Interested, _ maybe he was, but Shepard was making what he wanted all too clear.

In the spur of that moment, it hit Colress that perhaps  _ this _ was the answer to his recent stressors.

“And you’re certain this isn’t simply talk?” Colress challenged, though he smiled slightly in amusement, “Your offer is rather  _ sudden.” _

“You seem no better,” Shepard retorted, “I don’t wish to force you to bend to my will. I want to earn your affection, regardless of what that affection is, naturally. Have I made myself clear?”

Colress paused for a long moment. Shepard’s hand was still raised, almost teasingly so, as if he still intended to attempt to make an advance. Sudden, yes...But on the frigate, such pleasures were a necessity. Life on it was maddening, and though Colress partially chalked it up to Kyurem’s presence, there was also the aspect of boredom. Lack of connection to anyone. Lack of  _ intimacy. _ He hadn’t expected anyone to show interest in it at all, yet here he was, out on the deck of the frigate in the middle of a bleak winter…

And who should have been courting him but one of Ghetsis’s closest followers.

Colress weighed the options for a moment longer.

Shepard was beautiful, and certainly seemed to be a bit softer than the other members of his triad, but he served under Ghetsis. No matter how much affection Shepard showed, his loyalties lay with Ghetsis. If any sort of genuine emotion developed between the two, it would be disastrous.

On the other hand, Colress had no intention of leaving Plasma.

Nor did he intend to betray Ghetsis on such a level.

Colress reached out slightly to grab Shepard’s wrist, pulling it closer to his leg. Shepard’s hand met Colress’s thigh, and his fingers trailed along as if he was trying to tear Colress’s clothes away to reveal a smooth and warm core.

And Colress...Colress was prepared to accept the consequences from his actions.

“Your bunk...How private is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got to this part so soon i swear one of them should be sitting seductively on a counter with a pizza box between his legs. anyway, this is your last chance to step away. from here, the nsfw stuff starts, and this is the _tamer_ nsfw stuff.


End file.
